cardibfandomcom-20200214-history
Money Bag
"Money Bag" is a song by Cardi B from her debut album, Invasion of Privacy. She performed the song live for the first time on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. The track debuted at #58 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Lyrics Intro Money bag, money bag, money bag Bitch, I'm lookin' like a money bag (yeah) money Bag Cardi Chorus I do the Maybach on Monday, Ferrari Friday This is sweet pussy Saturday, that's just what Plies says I said: "Bae, it's a snack", he said it's a entrée With them pretty ass twins, you look like Beyoncé Lookin' like money bag, money bag, money bag, huh (Money bag, money bag, money bag, yeah) Money bag, money bag, money bag, huh (Money bag, money bag, money bag) He can tell from the front I got ass behind me And I park my Bentley truck on my Versace driveway (skrrrt) Lookin' like money bag, money bag, money bag, huh (Money bag, money bag, money bag, yeah) Money bag, money bag, money bag, woo (Money bag, money bag, money bag) And my bitches with me pretty too, they look like bridesmaids And they all bloody gang so don't be talkin' sideways 1 He said I'm protein thick, you look like a dope fiend, sis He make sure he put Cardi down on his grocery list Now why this bitch tryna look on my Snap? I take your man and I won't give him back I just walk into the booth and attack I hit this grind, the roof gon' collapse I been broke my whole life, I have no clue what to do with these racks Wig be laid, waist snatched, ass fat, straight facts Got lips like Angelina, Bentley truck tangerine, uh Tramps jumpin' on my dick, that's why they call it trampoline, uh Chorus I do the Maybach on Monday, Ferrari Friday This is sweet pussy Saturday, that's just what Plies says I said: "Bae, it's a snack", he said it's a entrée With them pretty ass twins, you look like Beyoncé Lookin' like money bag, money bag, money bag, huh (Money bag, money bag, money bag, yeah) Money bag, money bag, money bag, huh (Money bag, money bag, money bag) He can tell from the front I got ass behind me And I park my Bentley truck on my Versace driveway (skrrrt) Lookin' like money bag, money bag, money bag, huh (Money bag, money bag, money bag, yeah) Money bag, money bag, money bag, woo (Money bag, money bag, money bag) And my bitches with me pretty too, they look like bridesmaids And they all bloody gang so don't be talkin' sideways 2 These bitches salty, they sodium, they jelly, petroleum Always talkin' in the background, don't ever come to the podium Chef Cardi B, I'm cookin' up, I see you hoes at the stove again While you hoes were sleepin' on me, I made 40 bands by 4pm They be taking shots, miss miss, X and O, kiss kiss Everythin' your nigga want, I'm like a walkin' wishlist I don't understand what this hate is about How you gon' suck your man dick with my name in ya' mouth? Chorus I do the Maybach on Monday, Ferrari Friday This is sweet pussy Saturday, that's just what Plies says I said: "Bae, it's a snack", he said it's a entrée With them pretty ass twins, you look like Beyoncé Lookin' like money bag, money bag, money bag, huh (Money bag, money bag, money bag, yeah) Money bag, money bag, money bag, huh (Money bag, money bag, money bag) He can tell from the front I got ass behind me And I park my Bentley truck on my Versace driveway (skrrrt) Lookin' like money bag, money bag, money bag, huh (Money bag, money bag, money bag, yeah) Money bag, money bag, money bag, woo (Money bag, money bag, money bag) And my bitches with me pretty too, they look like bridesmaids And they all bloody gang so don't be talkin' sideways. Category:Songs Category:Invasion of Privacy songs